


Pets

by Falloutboi27



Series: Twdg Rare Pairs Week [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: I would die for Brooks, M/M, Pets, rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27





	Pets

“Hey Ben,” Travis started, slowly making his way into their dorm. Ben didn’t need to look up to know he was up to something. “What would you do if I brought home a kitten?”

Ben finally looked up from his journal to face his boyfriend, who was clearly hiding something in his hoodie. He gave him an unimpressed look, crossing his arms. “There’s a kitten in your hoodie, isn’t there.”

Travis opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by muffled meowing from his hoodie. Ben could hide his smile as he watched Travis sheepishly adjust his hold on the small form. A small brown and white-furred head popped out from his collar, giving a loud meow. Ben sat his notebook aside before reaching out to gently pet the tiny creature’s head, his smile growing fond as it purred. It had been so long since he saw a cat, especially this small. He lifted his gaze to Travis, only to him already looking at him. A hopeful look spread across his freckled face as he watched Ben.

“Just keep him away from Rosie.” Ben sighed, he’s never been about to say no to Travis. “Where did you find him anyway?”

“I found him down at the creek. He was making a lot of noise.” Travis sat the kitten down on the bed, who scampered up to climb onto the pillow beside Ben. He gave the cat some scratches behind the ear, amazed by how friendly he was around people. “So, what do you wanna name him?”

Ben thought for a moment, looking the small kitten up and down. “What about...Brooks.”

“Because I found him by the brook?” Travis teased. “I like it.”

Brooks meow loudly as if he agreed with the name choice. Travis laughed, coming to sit down next to his boyfriend as he reached out to pet Brooks. Suddenly Brooks rolled over and latched onto Travis’s hand, nibbling at his fingers. 

“I guess he’s hungry,” Ben said, chuckling. “We should go see if Omar can spare some food for him.”

Travis nodded, scooping Brooks back into his arms as he stood up. Together he and Ben made their out of their room to the courtyard, their new family member purring happily the whole way.


End file.
